beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero-G - Side-Story Chapter 01
The Ultimate Bey, Bahamdia!! (Japanese: 究極のベイ・バハムディア！！, Kyuukyoku no Bei, Bahamudeia!!), released in France as Bahamoote: The Ultimate Top!! (French: Bahamoote : La toupie ultime !!) is the eighth chapter of the manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, which is based on the anime of the same name and the 50th chapter overall. It was first released in the November issue of CoroCoro, and will be re-released in Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Vol. 2 on November 28, 2012. The plot revolves around the outcome of Shinobu's match with the vile, Kira Hayama. Where, the dragon burst through Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and evolved into Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. With this, Zero faces possibly the greatest threat he has ever known as Kira will go on to use his powers that are as powerful as weapons of mass destruction. Not alone however, as his idol and the No. 1 Blader in the World, Ginga Hagane finally returns to help in the last battle. Plot In the midst of Shinobu and Kira's battle, appeared the fearsome foe in the form of the dragon that burst through the metal Chrome Wheel of Berserker Begirados SR200BWD. Along with this, came about the true form of Berserker Begirados: Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. With everyone troubled and alarmed in response to the sudden summon of this new Beyblade, Kira has instantly grown his hair to reach the floor. Now entranced and infused with a sudden burst and surge of power, Kira Hayama unleashes out all of the power he contains and shows off the true potential of Gladiator Bahamdia. Now ready to finish his fight, with one blow the Gladiator Bahamdia inflicts Ninja Salamander with claw-shredding power that Shinobu's whole Beyblade is destroyed and damaged to an extreme state, giving Kira the ultimate win. Bahamdia not only spins around in might, it conceives pathways of disaster, destroys everything that it can in plain sight and causes considerable destruction to the Neo Battle Bladers BeyStadium, inflicting upon it with heavy, sustaining damage and landslides around it. Grounds are shaken, exits are attacked and the ground is either plummeted beneath the surface or raised high from the force of Bahamdia. Along with it, Kira uses his newly found strength to force large boulders, rocks, stones and anything else he could find and uses it to rain down on the whole BeyStadium. Zyro desperately attempts to find and save Shinobu as the dangerous effects of Gladiator Bahamdia have already taken full-effect. Zyro is successful and able to find a lying Shinobu hurt by a ricochet from Bahamdia and is able to give him rest on Rekkagou. Despite this, the boulders of mass destruction continue swarming in population and rain down in a high and intense force. A silhouetted figure then appears somewhere in the midst of the pathway of disaster, a figure that Zyro can somewhat spot. As the whole Stadium had transformed from a solid, material of a unique surface into a down-trodden, field of hell that offers no safety at all. Zyro gathers every person from the tournament to follow him in a way out, subsequently which leads them to find the mystical figure. Someone who catches Kenta's eye, someone in the form of a great Blader, launches out his Beyblades to escape to pathways of destruction and into the battle zone. With a pegasus motif to this Beyblade, this person holds it in all of his might and glory to be the one and only, the No. 1 Blader in the World and the Legend Blader, Gingka Hagane. Looking out all of the hellalicious power constructed by Gladiator Bahamdia, Gingka faces with Kira in distraught and displeasement to take a stance on the corrupted ground. Gingka loads and launches his Beyblade, the Samurai Pegasus W105R2F when it heads in on the Gladiator Bahamdia, but to actually scour a way to exit the battlefield of hell. Finally able to get the bystanders and innocents to a calm place where they can be safe, Zyro is shocked to find the person he admires and the inspiration for him, the legendary Gingka Hagane. Though the monster of hell that Kira conceived that is causing the destruction disallows Zyro from confronting Gingka, Zyro focuses his attention towards Shinobu. Shinobu tells Zyro that there was only one piece of his destroyed Ninja Salamander that survived, and that was his Warrior Wheel: Salamander. Shinobu desperately gives it to Zyro, stating that Zyro is their only hope now and he must wield it to secure the welfare and safety of the people. Although he takes the Salamander Warrior Wheel, Zyro does not have even a clue of what to do with it, nor of what Shinobu mentioned with the advent of "Synchrome". Feeling ignorant, Gingka soon comes to his aid; which is at much of Zyro's awe. Gingka explains how Synchrome is the synthesis of two Chrome Wheels combined together, replacing the Warriorl Wheel in the system that is the Zero-G System. This not only increases its weight, but it offers double the power and force of Attack, Defense, Stamina or Balance that is depending on the Beyblade's type. Now that Zero was handed Saramanda, Ginga proceeds to put together the Synchrom combination in the form of; Salamander-Ifrit W145CF. After sharing a small moment of silence, Zyro thanks Gingka and decides to head out to his battle with the devil, Kira Hayama. Of which, is still bringing about as much power as he possibly can as Gladiator Bahamdia continues to rage on in a power that is possibly the most tremendous of all. Gingka however, is met by a cloaked figure covered with a hat. Exclaiming at how he knows of Ginga, knowing him in all of his life and intending to enact retribution on him for all of the things he as done which have foiled his plans. Ginga finally realizes who the person is as the man simultaneously removes his cloak to reveal the return of Doji. Now returning from his days in the Nemesis Crisis which was approximately seven years ago, Doji is not implanted with an increased amount of prosthetic implants, included a severed right hand that in the form of a small robot arm and Launcher prongs in his left hand; along with air tubes surrounding all over his body. Doji without hesitation, launches out his Beyblade, a remodel of his Wolf Beyblades in ultimate fury as Gingka does the same with his Samurai Pegasus. Kenta later manages to get an unexpected visit from a fellow Legend Blader and the best friend of Gingka Hagane, none other than Kyoya Tategami. Kyoya asks Kenta of the occasion that is happening at the moment in the former stage of Neo Battle Bladers, to which Kenta explains Gladiator Bahamdia, Kira Hayama as well as the return of Gingka. Of which, Kyouya remains of the uttermost impressed that his ultimate rival but best friend is there. Zyro will have to use the Synchrome customization of Salamander-Ifrit W145CF and clash in with Kira Hayama's hellaliclous, Gladiator Bahamdia if he will want to savor the lives of his friends, the innocents and the fate of a possible destruction of the world... Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kira Hayama *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Rekkagou *Sakyo Kurayami *Takanosuke Shishiya *Dōji Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Gladiator Bahamudia SP230GF * Samurai Pegasus W105R2F *Doji's Zero-G Wolf Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Chapters Category:Manga Category:Chapters